keeper_of_the_lost_cities_series_shannon_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie Foster
Sophie Foster is the main character of Shannon Messenger's "Keeper of the Lost Cities", "Keeper of the Lost Cities Exile", and "Keeper of the Lost Cities Everblaze". By the Black Swan, she is known as "Project Moonlark". Appearance In "Keeper of the Lost Cities", Sophie is seen on the cover wearing a purple sweater vest over a black long-sleeved shirt. She is wearing a purple and black plaid skirt and most probably leggings. Sophie is almost always featured with some sort of cape with a halcyon clasp. In the actual, she is described as wearing her Foxfire uniform (as stated above) or a form of dress/tunic. In "Keeper of the Lost Cities Exile", Sophie is depicted on the cover with a lacy white tunic with puffy sleeves, a bottle of Youth at her neck, black leggings, black boots and a blie and gold cape. It is as usual, fastened with a clasp. In both books, Sophie describes herself as a "slender blonde girl", and otherwise ordinary, albeit her extraordinary talents. In "Keeper of the Lost Cities Everblaze" Sophie is wearing a white dress, red leggings, black boots, a blue and gold cape, which is fastened with the Reuwen crest. Special Abilties Sophie is one of the few elves with more than one special abilities and the only one to have her special ability triggered at the age of five. Sophie is a: *'Telepath'--this means she is able to read the thoughts of others around her, even if they block her. This also means she is constantly having people's thoughts scattered through her mind, unless she blocks them. Sophie is the only elf to be able to break through any mind blocking and the only elf known to have an impenetrable mind. *'Inflictor'--this means Sophie can inflict emotions on to other people. She can force people to feel anything she pleases them to feel--whether it be agony, pain, or hopelessness. Sophie is the only elf known to be able to inflict positive emotions. Regular elves can only inflict negative emotions. *'Polyglot'--this means Sophie has the ability to speak all languages and dialect--once she hears it, she's got it completely memorized. *''Photographic Memory''--though it's not a special ability, it is quite a rare talent. Sophie can retain huge amounts of information in her brain with just a glance at an object. Even though it's a rare talent, Sophie's not alone in this category--she shares this talent with her friend Keefe. *'Teleporting'--''' Some of Sophie's DNA was based on alicorn DNA. Alicorns can teleport, and so can Sophie. She is the only elf ever who possesses this talent. Relationships * '''Keefe Sencen-- Sophie is very good friends with Keefe Sencen and goes on many adventures with him. In "Keeper of the Lost Cities", he is not a major character, but does help Sophie and Dex are kidnapped by the Neverseen. In "Keeper of the Lost Cities Exile", Keefe plays a much more vital role, and escorts Sophie to the Black Swan hideout. He and Sophie become much closer in this book. In "Keeper of the Lost Cities Everblaze", Keefe is one of the main characters and he and Sophie's friendship grow. It is implied that Keefe has feelings for Sophie, but it is unsure if Sophie returns his feelings. * Fitz Vacker-- Fitz Vacker is the boy who found Sophie and brought her to the Lost Cities in "Keeper of the Lost Cities" and becomes her closest friend. He, Biana, and Keefe rescue her and Dex from the Neverseen and he watches over her when she is recovering. In "Keeper of the Lost Cities Exile", Sophie's friendship with Fitz is strained as he blames her when his father's mind breaks. In the end of "Exile", he and Sophie become friends again. In "Keeper of the Lost Cities Everblaze", Fitz goes with Sophie to the healing of Fintan's mind and he is her guide. Throughout the rest of the book, Keefe, Sophie, Biana, Dex and Fitz work together to reach the Black Swan and stop the Neverseen. In "Keeper of the Lost Cities", it is said that Sophie has a crush of Fitz, but it is unsure if Fitz returns her feelings. * Dex Dizznee-- Dex Dizznee is Sophie Foster's best friend, and introduces her throughout Foxfire. He disapproves of her friendship with Fitz and teases her for having a crush on him. He is very protective of Sophie and is constantly vying for her attention. Dex was kidnapped by the Neverseen with her. Dex also is the cause of Sophie's downfall in "Keeper of the Lost Cities Everblaze", for he is the one who designed the ability restrictor and restricted Sophie's telepathy, memory, inflicting, and polyglot abilities. He also is the one to destroy the restrictor despite being told by the Council not to. In the end (of Book 3), he and the rest of Sophie's friends take on the Neverseen together, and Sophie still remains best friends with him. Dex is also Sophie's cousin in some way because of Sophie being adopted by Edaline Ruewen, because Edaline is Dexes mom's sister. Therefore it makes them cousins. * Biana Vacker-- Sophie and Biana get along quite well, despite Sophie's dislike for Biana's girlishness. At first, Biana was cruel to Sophie because she thought Sophie was going to take her brother away from her, but due to Alden Vacker's pleading, Biana made amends. Although, at first Biana was just being friends with Sophie to please her father, Biana now considers Sophie one of her best friends. * Alden Vacker-- Alden Vacker is very close to Sophie and is the one Sophie always goes to when she is in a time of trouble. In "Keeper of the Lost Cities", he is very close to her and acts as a second father figure. In "Keeper of the Lost Cities Exile", when his mind broke, Sophie did everything in her ability and beyond to save him. In "Keeper of the Lost Cities Everblaze", Sophie goes to him with questions whenever she has the time, and whenever she feels scared. Alden resigns from his high position in the Council for Sophie, when he thought the Councillors were being unfair with Sophie's punishment. * Mr. Forkle-- Revealed in "Keeper of the Lost Cities Everblaze", Mr. Forkle is revealed to be Sophie's creator. In "Keeper of the Lost Cities", he rescued Sophie and Dex from a Neverseen hideout and treated to their wounds. Also, he was the one who triggered her telepathy early when she was five. In "Keeper of the Lost Cities Exile", he injects Sophie with limbium in order to heal her and uses modified human medication to stop her reaction to limbium. In "Keeper of the Lost Cities Everblaze", he fights alongside Sophie against the Neverseen and invites them into the Black Swan. Family * Grady Ruewen * Edaline Ruewen Sophie postcard front.jpg|This is a photo of Sophie Foster as drawn by Shannon Messenger (the author of Keeper of the Lost Cities).|link=http://ramblingsofawannabescribe.blogspot.com/p/team-keeper.html Sophie.jpg|link=http://ramblingsofawannabescribe.blogspot.com/p/team-keeper.html Team Sophie Banner.jpg|link=http://ramblingsofawannabescribe.blogspot.com/p/team-keeper.html Team moonlark foto.jpg|This is a photo of Sophie Foster as drawn by Shannon Messenger (the author of Keeper of the Lost Cities).|link=http://ramblingsofawannabescribe.blogspot.com/p/team-keeper.html Team sophie 2.jpg|This is a depiction of Sophie Foster as drawn by Courtney Godbey.|link=http://courtneygodbey.tumblr.com/ Sophie.jpg Everblaze.jpg Keeper2 cvrREV.jpg Keeper-of-the-lost-cities1.jpg